This invention relates to the field of machine tools which carry out machining by the removal of swarf, and more particularly those of them which require rotary working motion of the tool as well as further linear axial forward and backward motion (to carry out the working travel and then return to the initial position).
According to the present state of the art the said axial motion is normally provided by either a linear motor or mechanical movement systems of similar effect which act on the slide which supports the tool-bearing chuck as a whole. (Both these systems are well-known to those skilled in the art).
The main disadvantages resulting from such systems are the relative slowness with which they operate, structural complexity and relatively large dimensions for the tool-holding stations, factors which obviously have adverse repercussions on costs.